


The Runaway Prince

by agoodmusekickin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodmusekickin/pseuds/agoodmusekickin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for Milliways_Bar "Fic Friday Prompt"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Prince

They really should have seen this coming the Avatar thought to himself as both he and Appa flew over the crystal clear waters of Lake Laogai on their way towards the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se.

After all the boy had grown up in the shadow of not one, but two generations worth of tales of derring do, and all while shouldering the weight of a centuries old dynasty on his shoulders. What were they expecting he do? Stay in doors and out of trouble?  
They had all seen mirrors before, hadn't they?

Aang shook his head and smiled faintly as the walls of the great city passed beneath them, and continued to do so even as the main plaza came into view. All eyes are upon the great sky bison as he touched down. All eyes but the pair belonging to the seventeen year old boy trying his very best to blend into the queue leading to the United Forces enlistment tent.

"Let's get this over with," Aang said, mostly to Appa as he dismounted and began to make his way through the crowd. An easy feat given that there was no mistaking the tall Air Nomad for anyone other than the Avatar, and so one by one the people parted to let him pass.

He stopped when he reaches the boy, today dressed in Earth Kingdom green rather than his usual Fire Nation Royal Crimson.

"You really need to stop taking career advice from Bumi, Iroh," he says as gently as he can.

Everyone within earshot turns their attention from the airbender to the boy.  
Iroh. The Iroh? The Fire Prince?

The boy finally looked up at the Avatar. His face is a mask of pure determination, and fire all but flashing in his golden eyes.

"You don't understand, Uncle. I have to forge my own destiny. I have to create my own honor." 

It takes all of Aang's willpower to not laugh.


End file.
